Family Vacation
by kateg20
Summary: The Bolton family go on a family vacation to Disney World.
1. Getting There

**Family Vacation**

**This is a sequel to Dessert. You don't really need to read it to understand what's going on in this. I'm not sure how long this one will be. Please read and review. Also, I don't own the HSM characters just the original ones.**

Three year old Elizabeth Bolton could hardly keep her eyes opened. She was currently sitting between her grandparents Jack and Lisa Bolton. The three of them, as well as Elizabeth's parents and little sister were going to Walt Disney World for their first family vacation in a year. Troy Bolton's schedule with basketball games during the season and his wife, Gabriella's pregnancy made it difficult for them to get away. So finally, after a year, the family was ready for a vacation. Coach and Mrs. Bolton were trying to get their oldest granddaughter to sleep since it was eleven o'clock at night.

"You need to go to sleep, Lizzie." Mrs. Bolton whispered. "You're going to need sleep if we're getting up early tomorrow."

"I want to be awake when we get to Disney World." Elizabeth said.

"I'll wake you up right before we get there." Coach Bolton declared.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Right after Elizabeth fell asleep, Lanai Bolton peeked her head over the seat in front of her sleeping sister. At nine months old, Lanai was a bundle of energy. Her older sister looked like their father with the same light brown hair and same baby blue eyes. Lanai took after her their mother. Both shared the same exotic look of dark hair and eyes as well as the natural darker skin. While only Lanai looked like her mother, both she and Elizabeth acted just like her. All three had the same playful pout when they didn't get their way. Troy called it the Montez Pout and generally it always made him melt.

"Somebody's awake." Coach Bolton said leaning up to kiss Lanai gently.

Ten minutes later, both girls were sound asleep. Mrs. Bolton was looking at the latest issue of 'People Weekly'. Her son and his family were the cover story celebrating the San Antonio Spurs' NBA Championship win and Troy winning the MVP. Mrs. Bolton smiled remembering how thrilled they all were watching Troy hoisting his trophy up. Mrs. Bolton turned the page and smiled. There were several pictures of Troy and Gabriella and the girls in their backyard. One was of Troy lifting Elizabeth up so she could make a basket on their backyard basketball court with Gabriella looking on with Lanai in her arms.

After an hour, the plane began to make its way into the Orlando area. Lanai woke up and began to cry when her ears began to pop. Troy and Gabriella began to comfort her. Gabriella pulled a bottle of milk out of the diaper bag. She then began to feed Lanai to help her ears. Troy then held onto Lanai's pacifier to give to her after she finished.

The plane landed and everyone began to gather their belongings up. Troy helped Gabriella get to her feet before taking Lanai's diaper bag. Gabriella smiled tiredly.

"Almost there." Troy told her softly.

"Good." Gabriella sighed. "I'm sleepy."

"Mama?" Elizabeth asked from Coach Bolton's arms. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, Baby."

The family began to walk to the baggage claim. Gabriella and Mrs. Bolton sat down with the girls while Troy and Coach Bolton went to get their suitcases. Somehow, word had gotten out that Troy was going to be in Orlando and Gabriella could see the flashes of cameras reflecting from outside. Ever since Troy had been the Rookie of the Year, everyone wanted to know about him and his young family. Both Troy and Gabriella didn't mind that the paparazzi took pictures of them and the girls when they were at public events but did care when they were chased in order to get a picture of them. One time, when Lanai had been only a couple of weeks hold, some of the paparazzi had tapped the back of Gabriella's car as she was packing. To an adult, or even a toddler, it wouldn't have caused much damage, but to a newborn, it could be deadly. Several bystanders saw what happened, and helped Gabriella get her girls into a nearby store so she could call her husband. Gabriella had been in tears when she told him as she was trying to calm a crying Lanai and a shaken Elizabeth. Afterwards, Troy had issued a statement saying that he would press charges to anyone who dared to try a move like that again. Gabriella was now playing with Lanai as her youngest daughter giggled with happiness at all of the attention.

"Ready to go, Babe?" Troy asked his wife.

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

"The bus is waiting on us."

Troy and Gabriella wanted to give their children as much as a normal childhood as possible. If Disney offered a bus to all of the resort guests, then they were going on the bus. Elizabeth held Mrs. Bolton's hand as they got on Disney's Magical Express. A few other families were already on. It was not very crowded since it was almost midnight. Gabriella came aboard with her fully awake nine month old. She sat down in the row across from her mother-in-law and daughter. Troy and Coach Bolton got on and sat down next to their wives. Gabriella was helping Lanai keep her balance as she stood up on her legs. Lanai braced her hands against the window as she looked out.

"Bah-bah-bah!" she giggled.

"Good evening and thank you for choosing Disney's Magical Express. My name is Jacob and I'll be your driver this evening. Our first stop will be Disney's Old Key West Resort. We should be there in about forty to forty-five minutes."

Throughout the trip, a video about the Walt Disney World Resort was shown. Elizabeth and Lanai were both quiet as they were enthralled with the video, Elizabeth with the Disney characters, Lanai with the colorful images. Gabriella caressed the top of Lanai's head laughing at how calm she was.

"I hope she'll go to sleep tonight." Troy said.

"She will, once she is in her crib, she'll be sound asleep in no time." Gabriella said. "We'll all be asleep in no time."

Lanai was then giggling and playing with a one year old in the seat in front of her. Gabriella held onto her baby's legs as she stood back up. The second baby's father smiled as he watched them.

"How old?" Troy asked.

"Fourteen months. Yours?"

"Nine months."

"She's a cutie."

"Thank you, as is yours."

For the next few minutes, the two babies played with one another. Gabriella looked over to see if Elizabeth was sleep. She smiled when she saw her wide eyed watching the TV. Troy looked forward and saw that they were approaching the main entrance to the Walt Disney World Resort.

"Dad, put Lizzie on your lap so she can see." Troy said.

"Come here, Liz." Coach Bolton said moving the three year old onto his lap.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look."

"Look, Baby-Girl." Troy said pulling Lanai into his lap. "We're here."

"Mama, we're here!" Elizabeth announced.

"I know we are, Baby." Gabriella said.

The bus pulled into the Old Key West Resort. Coach Bolton helped Elizabeth get off the buss. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they got off. The driver unloaded their suitcases and Troy gave them a huge tip. He and Gabriella walked into the Hospitality House to check in. Troy's parents stayed outside with the girls.

Ten minutes later, they were walking into their apartment. Gabriella went straight to the master bedroom to put Lanai in the crib. She then went to find Elizabeth's pajamas so she could go to sleep. By the time, Gabriella found the pajamas, Elizabeth was sound asleep. She was sharing a room with her grandparents. Gabriella began to change her clothes before Troy came in.

"She asleep?" he asked.

"Before I even changed her." Gabriella answered tucking the sleeping girl in.

Troy then took his wife's hand and led her out of the room. They bid Troy's parents goodnight before going into their room. Gabriella quickly changed into a long silky nightgown and got into bed. Troy got into bed next to her as she looked at the packet they got when they checked in.

"Anything interesting?" Troy asked.

"Elizabeth might like this Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique." Gabriella stated.

"What's that?"

"It's where girls can be dressed up as a Disney Princess."

"Elizabeth also said she wanted to have a character meal."

"I'll look at them tomorrow. Right now, I want you to wrap your arms around me and go to sleep."

"I think I can handle that."

Gabriella placed the packet on the nearby nightstand and turned the light off. Troy pulled her close to him. They listened to their youngest daughter coo in her sleep from her crib for a few minutes. Soon they joined their daughter in a peaceful sleep.


	2. Magic Kindom Part One

At nine the next morning, the young parents woke up to Lanai crying. Gabriella got out bed and picked her up out of the crib while Troy went into the kitchen to get a bottle. He then began to feed Lanai. Once the milk was gone, he rested her against his shoulder and patted her back firmly to get her to burp. Lanai let out a little burp as well as a bit of milk. Gabriella began to giggle as Troy held Lanai back.

"It's going down my back!" Troy groaned as his wife continued to giggle.

"I'll get you a towel." Gabriella gasped getting up.

"Baby-Girl, I love you very much, but I really don't like you doing that on me."

"Lean up." Gabriella ordered.

Troy leaned forward as Gabriella began to wash his back. He then got up to take a shower. Gabriella held Lanai and kissed her forehead.

"You like keeping Daddy on his toes."

Lanai giggled as if affirming her mother's statement. Gabriella then began to change the baby. She chose a little Minnie Mouse sundress. Lanai giggled happily as she tried to scurry away from her mother.

Forty minutes later, the family was ready to leave. Coach Bolton had Elizabeth on his shoulders. Troy carried the stroller down the stairs. Gabriella carried Lanai while Mrs. Bolton carried the diaper bag. Once the stroller was set up, Gabriella put Lanai in it gently.

"Which park are we going to today?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Magic Kingdom." Troy answered.

They walked to their bus stop. The adults sat down on the benches. Lanai began to cry trying to get out of her stroller. Troy laughed as he picked her up. Lanai struggled to be put down. Her father sat her down on her feet as she toddled around the bus stop. Elizabeth took the chance to have her mother all to herself for a few minutes. She crawled into Gabriella's lap and smiled up at her. Gabriella leaned her head against hers and covered her face in kisses causing Elizabeth to giggle loudly.

"Here comes our bus!" Troy announced as carried Lanai back over to them.

Gabriella carried both Lanai and Elizabeth onto the bus. Troy folded the stroller up and followed his parents on. Gabriella was holding both girls in her lap. She smiled at Troy as he sat down next to her. Mrs. Bolton got her camera out and took a picture of the family.

Ten minutes later, the bus began to make the final descent to the Magic Kingdom. Cinderella's Castle appeared in the distance. Elizabeth giggled excitedly as she watched it come into view. Troy held onto her as she stood on the seat in between him and Gabriella. The bus pulled up to their bus stop. Troy stood up and carried the stroller off. Gabriella carried both of the girls off. Her father in law held onto her elbow as she stepped off. Troy picked Elizabeth up and put her on top of his shoulders as Gabriella went to place Lanai in the stroller. As soon as Lanai was out of her mother's arms, she began to cry and reach up to her. Gabriella smiled and picked her back up. Mrs. Bolton took over pushing the stroller that was now filled with their bags now.

Once they were through the main entrance, Troy placed Elizabeth on the ground and held onto her hand tightly. They walked onto Main Street, USA. Elizabeth giggled at seeing Cinderella's Castle right before her. Troy then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders for fear of someone snatching her up since now they were in the middle of a large crowd.

"Where do you want to go first?" Gabriella asked.

"Pirates!" Elizabeth announced.

"Where's Pirates of the Caribbean, Babe?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Over in Adventureland."

The family walked further down Main Street. Mrs. Bolton told them that she wanted a picture of the girls in front of Cinderella's Castle. Gabriella carefully placed Lanai in Troy's arms so she could get her camera out. Troy picked Elizabeth up with his free arm. Lanai was looking around at all of the new things surrounding her.

"Lanai, look at me." Gabriella said trying to get her attention. "Look at Mommy."

Lanai looked straight at Gabriella. Both Mrs. Bolton and Gabriella were each able to get a picture. Gabriella smiled happily as she previewed the picture. Lanai held her arms out to her. Gabriella smiled as she took her from Troy. Lanai buried her face in her mother's neck.

"Ready to go to Pirates?" Troy asked Elizabeth.

"Pirates!" Elizabeth agreed. "Come on, Paw-Paw."

"Yeah, come on Paw-Paw." Troy said teasing. "Don't be so slow."

"Ha-ha." Coach Bolton said.

They walked into Adventureland. The line for the ride was only fifteen minutes, which wasn't a bad wait. At the entrance to the ride was a singing parrot. As Mrs. Bolton parked the stroller, Gabriella showed the parrot to Lanai. Lanai giggled at the bird.

"Bi!" she exclaimed giggling.

"Gabby, ready to get in line?" Troy called.

"Coming!" Gabriella said.

Elizabeth was now standing in between her grandparents. She was now wearing a Spurs' baseball cap. Elizabeth was almost always seen wearing the hat when she was out in public. Coach Bolton picked her up so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd when the line moved forward. Lanai reached out for her sister now that she was at her height. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed her baby sister. Despite being only three, Elizabeth was already very protective of her sister. Both sisters were very close, it was obvious of that.

"Da!" Lanai exclaimed signaling she wanted down.

"No down." Gabriella told her.

"Da!" Lanai cried again.

Gabriella sighed as squatted down and let Lanai stand in between her legs. The baby held onto her mother's fingers as she balanced on her own two feet. Lanai had only managed to stand up by holding onto someone or something so far. Troy and Gabriella were trying to get her to stand up on her own. Lanai giggled as her grandmother got to her level. Mrs. Bolton helped Lanai move over to her. Mrs. Bolton and Gabriella stood back up. Troy took the opportunity in having Gabriella all to himself and pulled her to him. Gabriella smiled as she leaned back into his chest.

"Smile, Mama!" Elizabeth exclaimed behind the camera.

Troy and Gabriella looked up just as their daughter took the picture. Mrs. Bolton previewed the picture and told them to smile again. Once the picture taking was over, they moved further down the line. Lanai began to whimper when they were inside the building that housed the theme park attraction. They were in a building that was modeled to be a 17th century Caribbean prison. The only source of light was from torch like lamps lined up along the wall throughout the line.

"Ma!" Lanai cried trying to fine her mother.

"I'm right here, Gabby." Gabriella said caressing Lanai's arm.

"Ma!"

"Ok."

Gabriella carefully took her youngest daughter. Lanai gripped Gabriella's shirt signaling that she wasn't going to let go any time soon. Troy leaned down and kissed Lanai gently trying to get her to smile again. The baby giggled at her father making his heart melt. He would never get tired of hearing his daughters' laughs or ever get used to it when he caused them to smile. Troy Bolton knew what it meant in being a loving father.

**Well, that's all for now. The ride and more adventures of their vacation in the next chapter.**


	3. Magic Kingdom Part Two

The family got to the front of the line. Troy got into the boat and then helped Gabriella get in with Lanai. Elizabeth sat in Coach Bolton's lap so she could see. Once the boat was full, they left the loading dock.

"Bi!" Lanai exclaimed as they floated by a seagull that had made its nest out of a skeleton's hat.

"Cool!" Elizabeth stated pointing to another skeleton as it tried to steer the remains of ship through a storm.

Just then the boat stopped. A talking pirate flag was on the wall telling them to remain seated. The boat lurched forward and went down a small hill. Gabriella and Troy made sure that their girls were fine. Lanai seemed to be unfazed and Elizabeth was laughing. Gabriella then laughed seeing as Troy got most of the water since he was seated on the edge. Throughout the ride, the girls were mesmerized by the many pirates ransacking a small Caribbean town. Gabriella made sure to point out the infamous dog holding the keys in his mouth to the girls. Often Elizabeth would point certain things out to her sister.

The boat docked at the end of the ride. Troy stood up and helped Gabriella and Elizabeth out of the boat. They walked out to the stroller. This time, Lanai was ok with being put into her stroller. Gabriella placed the diaper bag underneath the stroller in netting. She then pushed the stroller following the others.

After conquering everything Elizabeth wanted to do in Adventureland, they headed to Liberty Square over to the Haunted Mansion. As the others got in line, Gabriella parked the stroller and picked Lanai up. Troy helped her step over the chain so she could get in line with him and the others. Mrs. Bolton was reading the funny tombstone inscriptions to Elizabeth. The last one had a face on it that came alive.

"Dad, hold onto Elizabeth." Troy told to Coach Bolton as people gathered into the queue area.

Gabriella looped her fingers though the belt loop of Troy's shorts so that they wouldn't get separated. Troy took her hand and pulled her close. He then told his parents that if they got separated to meet at the stroller. Gabriella could tell Lanai was slightly nervous as she was gripping her shirt tightly.

"It's ok." Gabriella told her daughter. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Gotcha!" Troy said suddenly squeezing Gabriella's sides making her jump.

"Troy!"

Troy chuckled as he kissed her cheek. Gabriella tried to move away from him be he kept a hand around her waist and pulled her back. Lanai laughed at her parents.

"What are you laughing at, Missy?" Troy asked making her smile as he playfully leaned into her face.

Lanai leaned forward and gave Troy and toothless bite on the nose. She then pulled back and kissed him gently. Troy took Gabriella by the hand as they moved onto a moving walkway to get aboard their doom buggy. Elizabeth and Coach and Mrs. Bolton were in a couple doom buggies in front of them. Troy took Lanai letting Gabriella's arms have a break.

"I think this will work better." Gabriella told her husband.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"That way I can cling to you if it gets too scary." Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek gently.

"I don't care if the girls put up a fight; I get you all to myself on Peter Pan."

"Troy…"

"I'm sure we'll be on it several times while we're down here, I just want to be able to make out with you one time while we're on it."

"I guess we could. Since you're such a wonderful father."

Lanai giggled agreeing with what her mother said. Troy held her up and kissed her forehead softly. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder watching them interact. Lanai didn't seem to mind the ride too much. She laughed at the ghosts dancing in the ballroom. She was quiet during the graveyard where most of the ghosts were visible. She looked curiously at the mirrors that showed their hitchhiking ghost but when she turned to look beside her, nobody was there. Gabriella and Troy shrugged playfully at her.

Elizabeth and Troy's parents met them at the stroller. Elizabeth quickly ran to her mom. Gabriella picked her up as she was telling her all of the things she saw in the mansion. Gabriella listened and smiled as Elizabeth went on. Troy placed Lanai in the stroller and took his turn in pushing the stroller.

"I wanna go on Peter Pan now." Elizabeth told her mom.

"Well, Fantasyland is right over there."

"Will you ride with me, Mommy?"

"Your father has already claimed me for this one but the next ride, I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Will you sit by me at lunch too?"

"I suppose." Gabriella agreed picking her back up.

"Yay!" Elizabeth said happily. "Who's your favorite?"

"Favorite what?"

"Favorite on Peter Pan."

"I like Tiger Lily."

"Why?"

"Because she looks like me. And Tinkerbelle looks like you with the blond hair."

"Can I be Tinkerbelle for Halloween this year?"

"Maybe."

Gabriella held both Lanai and Elizabeth while Troy parked the stroller. Mrs. Bolton then took Lanai so it was easier for her daughter in law. Gabriella smiled and thanked her. Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella leaned back and kissed him gently.

"Ewww!" Elizabeth cried covering her eyes making her parents and grandparents laugh.

"Believe me, Lizzie." Gabriella told her. "One day you will not think that kissing is gross."

"When?" Elizabeth asked.

"When you're forty."

"Troy." Gabriella and Mrs. Bolton said to him.

"What?"

"She can date when she's sixteen." Gabriella told her husband.

"Sixteen? Gabriella…"

"I was sixteen when we started dating.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"It just is. Can we please not talk about my daughters dating yet? I just want to enjoy their first trip to Disney World."

"Alright, but I assure you, we're having this conversation again someday." Gabriella told him before kissing him gently.


	4. End of Day One

**I am soooo sorry for the long time in between updates. School has started for me again and I am trying to write two new stories which I think everyone will like. I hope you all read and review this and tell me what you thought. Enjoy!**

After a full morning and early afternoon, Troy, Gabriella and the girls were in Toontown. Coach and Mrs. Bolton had gone to the shops on Main Street to find gift ideas for Lanai's birthday. The young family was now in line for a character meet and greet. Elizabeth was holding onto her autograph book in one hand and her father's pointer finger in the other. Gabriella was holding Lanai who had just woken up from a nap.

"We see Mickey?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Mickey has his own dressing room. Here we're going to meet Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Pluto." Troy told her.

"Cool."

After ten minutes of waiting, they walked into a room. The three classic Disney characters were in there signing autographs. They got in line for Pluto first. Troy made sure that Elizabeth had her autograph book opened to the first page and her pen was ready. Gabriella held Elizabeth's hand and Lanai they walked up to Pluto. Pluto got down to Elizabeth's level and took the autograph book to sign. Elizabeth looked up at her mother and smiled excitedly. Lanai looked at the new person close to her with wide eyes. Troy got their camera out while Gabriella tried to get Lanai to look at her father.

"Lanai, look at Daddy." Troy said getting her attention.

Lanai looked over at hearing her name being called. Troy quickly took the picture. Pluto then pointed to his cheek. Elizabeth looked up at her mother to figure out what he wanted.

"I think he wants you to kiss his cheek." Gabriella told her as Elizabeth did so. "What do you say?"

"Thank you." Elizabeth said politely.

After spending the rest of the afternoon at Toontown, they were now all waiting for the nighttime parade, SpectroMagic, to start. Gabriella was sitting with Lanai in between her legs. Troy was next to her with Elizabeth on his lap. Elizabeth was munching on a soft pretzel for a late night snack. The girls had a lot of fun and couldn't wait for their new adventures tomorrow. Just then the lights dimmed and the music began. Elizabeth stood up to see what was going on.

"I see it!" she announced happily.

Throughout the parade, the girls were enchanted by all the Disney characters and the bright lights. Coach Bolton was video taping, from his spot next to Gabriella, the whole parade and the girls' reaction to everything.

By the time the parade was over, Lanai was sound asleep and Elizabeth was close to following her little sister. Gabriella placed Lanai in the stroller gently. Troy picked up the sleepy Elizabeth. They began to head towards the bus stops. Elizabeth plopped her head onto Troy's shoulder signaling that she was now sound asleep. Gabriella looked over and smiled. Just then, they heard someone recognize Troy. Gabriella turned to her husband nervously thinking that they were going to be mobbed with their daughters sound asleep.

"Just keep walking." Troy told her quietly.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

They could hear more people beginning to recognize Troy. Troy, being concerned that he would be mobbed, carefully placed Elizabeth in his father's arms. He then told the others that he would meet them at the hotel if anything happened. These weren't like his fans in San Antonio, who would respect him by not bothering him when he was with his family. He was concerned for his family's safety when they were out of town and he would be recognized by people because Gabriella and the girls would quickly be shoved out of the way by eager fans.

Luckily for the family, they made it to their bus stop unscathed. Gabriella picked up Lanai so Troy could fold up the stroller. Their bus came and people started getting on. To save room, at least that was his excuse, Troy pulled Gabriella into his lap. He kept an arm around her so she wouldn't slip off during the turns.

"So, what's on the agenda for us for the rest of the evening, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked.

Jacuzzi?" Gabriella asked.

"Jacuzzi." Troy agreed smiling.

The bus stopped at their stop and they began to get off. When got back to their villa, Gabriella carefully changed Lanai into her pajamas. Mrs. Bolton did the same with Elizabeth. Once Lanai was settled, Gabriella went to tuck in Elizabeth.

"What time do you want to go to the boutique tomorrow?" Mrs. Bolton asked her quietly.

"Nine thirty too early for you?" Gabriella asked.

"No, that's fine." Mrs. Bolton agreed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Gabriella walked into the master bathroom and began to pile her hair on top of her head so she wouldn't get it wet in the tub. As she was changing into her bathing suit, Troy came in and turned on the water. He then wrapped an arm around her stomach and kissed her cheek. Gabriella smiled happily.

"Am I getting lucky tonight?" Troy asked.

"Maybe." Gabriella answered smiling.

Gabriella smiled as Troy patted her thigh as he left to go into the kitchen. Gabriella turned the jets on in the tub. Troy came back with a bottle of Champaign and two flutes. He sat them down on the edge of the tub before stripping down to his boxers. He then helped Gabriella get into the water. And for the next couple of hours, there was magic that only the two of them could create.

Afterwards, the couple rested in bed. Gabriella was wearing one of Troy's shirts. Troy smiled down at her. No matter how many elegant night gowns she wore, he always loved how she looked in either his shirts or his jersey. Gabriella sighed as he rubbed her arms. Both enjoyed the quietness of the night that filled the room. Their quiet time was interrupted when Lanai began to cry. Her mother raced out of bed and picked her up.

"What's the matter, La-La?" she asked crawling back into bed with her.

The baby continued to cry. Gabriella ran a gentle finger along Lanai's gums and felt she was getting a new tooth. Troy leaned down and kissed Lanai on the forehead.

"She's getting a new tooth." Gabriella explained. "Can you go put one of her teething rings into the freezer?"

"Yeah, where is it?" Troy asked.

"In the diaper bag."

Troy got out of bed and walked into the kitchen he found the diaper bag and placed the teething ring into the freezer. He rejoined Gabriella in their room. Lanai's face was red from the crying. Troy then picked her up. His daughter grabbed his finger and pulled it into her mouth and used it as her own teething ring. Troy looked over at his wife when their child stopped crying. Gabriella was sound asleep. Troy looked down at Lanai and saw her eyes getting heavy. Troy wrapped an arm around his wife and held their daughter to his chest with the other. And that was how their first day on vacation ended.


	5. Gabriella Takes a Stand

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and picked Lanai up. She then walked into the second bedroom. Elizabeth was still sound asleep but Mrs. Bolton was already dressed. Mrs. Bolton took her youngest granddaughter while Gabriella went to wake up Elizabeth.

"Lizzie." Gabriella whispered as she kissed her on the forehead and Elizabeth groaned as she began to wake up. "Wake up, Honey."

"Mama?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Come on, you need to get dressed quietly."

"How come Grandpa still asleep?"

"Because this is a girls' only outing this morning. We'll meet them at MGM once we're done at the Marketplace."

Twenty minutes later, Troy and Coach Bolton both got up to find their wives and the girls already gone. Troy found a note Gabriella had left for them. He smiled as he read his wife's elegant handwriting.

"Where'd the go?" Coach Bolton asked.

"The Marketplace." Troy answered. "We're supposed to meet them at our bus stop at MGM at eleven o'clock."

Gabriella, Mrs. Bolton, Elizabeth and Lanai were at the World of Disney Store waiting in line for the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. Elizabeth had been so excited when she found out what they were going to do. Mrs. Bolton held her in her arms so that she would be safer in the crowds.

"Which Princess are you going to be?" she asked Elizabeth. "Princess Jasmine?"

"No, that's Mama."

"Mama's Jasmine?" Gabriella asked. "Who said that?"

"Papa. He says that he loves it when you dress up like her."

Gabriella's eyes widened. She had worn an outfit that was similar to Princess Jasmine's, but it definitely was not Disney friendly. That outfit had led to one of their many nights of endless love making after one of Troy's games.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella mumbled to herself.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, Daddy's just being funny, or at least he thinks he is. So, who are you going to dress up as?"

"You pick, Mama."

"Well, since you can only wake up when either Papa or I kissing you, so I think you should be Sleeping Beauty."

As they were waiting in line, two mothers and their daughters were behind them. Gabriella figured out that the Hispanic woman was the nanny for the other woman.

"But Ma'am, you promised my daughter that she would get to dress up too."

"Now, Josephina, I'm afraid I only brought enough money for your daughter to get the make-up package."

"But you promised her, Mrs. Jenson."

"Well, she can't have the same thing as my little Melissa. She is the daughter of the hired help. You are just like the woman in front of me; in fact she is being the perfect nanny. Look how she doesn't argue with her boss."

Mrs. Bolton went to turn around to knock some sense into the rude woman. Her daughter in law stopped her. Gabriella gently placed Lanai into her stroller before turning around herself.

"Excuse me." Gabriella told Mrs. Jenson. "You really shouldn't judge people too quickly."

"Next!" the woman at the cashier announced.

"Hi, my daughter is here for the Castle Package." Gabriella said placing her credit card on the counter.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton."

"Also, the nanny and her daughter behind me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I want to pay a Castle package for her as well, just her daughter, not the other one." Gabriella explained before going back into the boutique.

"Yes, Ma'am. Next in line."

Mrs. Jenson approached the dress. She picked up her daughter who looked just like her with the same blond hair and snobbish attitude. Josephina picked up her own daughter.

"Yes, my Melissa is here for the Castle Package, Cinderella. Isabella over there will be getting the basic package."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but her package has already been paid for.

"By who?"

"Mrs. Bolton."

"Who's that?"

"Troy Bolton's wife."

"The NBA player?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, point her out, we're perfect best friends material."

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella told a shocked Mrs. Jenson as she appeared from around the corner. "I told you not to judge people too quickly."

At eleven o'clock, Troy and Coach Bolton were waiting at the Old Key West Bus Stop at MGM Studios. The two men were seated at a bench nearby. Just then, Troy's cell phone rang.

"Hey." he greeted his wife. "You're just pulling in? Ok. Yeah, we're already here. Ok, love you."

"Where are they?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Right there." Troy answered as the bus pulled up.

Mrs. Bolton got off first with Lanai's stroller. Gabriella was behind her with the girls. Elizabeth had Princess Aurora's blue dress in her own size on. Lanai was in a little dress designed to be like Minnie Mouse's dress. Elizabeth ran to Troy who picked her up in his arms. Elizabeth giggled when her father began to cover her face in kisses.

"Look at you." Troy told his oldest daughter. "You're a princess."

"And La-La's Minnie Mouse." Elizabeth added excitedly.

"So, this is why you weren't beside me when I woke up." Troy said to Gabriella.

"No, I figured you would be bored." Gabriella replied before kissing him gently.

"And you, Missy." Troy said to Lanai. "Are a little cutie. Hard to believe you're the same baby who kept Mommy and me up all night."

Lanai giggled as if agreeing with her father's statement. Gabriella kissed her on the cheek before placing her in the stroller. Troy picked up Elizabeth and sat her on top of his shoulders. The family then headed off to the main entrance of Disney's MGM Studios.


	6. MGM Part One

"Where to first?" Coach Bolton asked once they were inside the park.

"Movie Ride!" Elizabeth answered.

"What's the movie ride?" Mrs. Bolton asked as they walked to a replica of Grumman's Chinese Theatre.

"The Great Movie Ride has memorable scenes from classic movies like 'Mary Poppins' and 'Casablanca'." Troy answered.

"I told Mommy that you like it when she dresses up like Princess Jasmine, Daddy." Elizabeth randomly announced.

Troy almost tripped right there. He didn't know how his daughter heard him say anything. Gabriella cleared her throat showing that she wanted an answer. Troy was trying to come up with an appropriate answer for his three year old daughter than the actual answer.

Flashback

_Troy was watching the girls while Gabriella was out grocery shopping. While Lanai was sleeping upstairs, Troy and Elizabeth were having a Disney movie marathon in the family room. Just then the phone rang._

"_Hello?" Troy asked answering the phone in the kitchen. "Hey, Chad."_

_As he was talking to his best friend, Troy didn't see Elizabeth come into the kitchen. From what she could understand, her Aunt Taylor was now a cheerleader, seeing as she was dressing up like one._

"_Dude, Gabby has this Princess Jasmine out that she wears every so often, and it's mind blowing each time. She'll even dance to set the mood."_

Flashback Ends

"We're waiting." Gabriella announced bringing Troy back to reality.

"Well Mommy does look very beautiful as Princess Jasmine."

"Can I dress up in it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No!" Troy and Gabriella almost shouted knowing the outfit was not kid friendly.

"It's too big." Gabriella told her. "It'll fall right off of you."

"Oh, ok."

Coach Bolton parked the stroller and picked Lanai up. The baby gripped onto his shirt as they got in line. Coach Bolton was in front of Gabriella which gave Lanai a perfect view of her mother. They walked into a room that was designed to be like a movie theatre from the 1930's. Trailers from the movies that were featured on the ride were playing on the movie screen. Gabriella noticed the look on Lanai's face was the one she got when she was hungry. Gabriella got a bottle out of the diaper bag. Coach Bolton handed Lanai over to her. Gabriella held the bottle while Lanai drank from it.

Troy helped his mom and wife into the vehicle. Elizabeth was the first person in the row. She sat up on her knees. Coach Bolton kept an arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall out of her seat. Gabriella sat Lanai in her lap.

"Is this a scary ride?" Elizabeth asked her grandpa.

"No, you'll like this ride." Coach Bolton answered. "There are movies you like on here."

"Like what?"

"I hear Mary Poppins and Mickey Mouse are on here somewhere."

Elizabeth smiled excitedly. She sat back when the ride began. Lanai tried to stand up on Gabriella's lap but Gabriella was not letting her. Lanai let out an angry cry out at not getting her away. Troy chuckled at seeing his wife's stubbornness already being displayed by their youngest daughter. Lanai gave another angry cry. She then reached out to Troy knowing he would do anything she wanted.

"Come here." Troy said picking her up.

Troy placed her on his lap. Gabriella smiled looping her arm through his Troy's and leaned her head on his shoulder. The first scene they went up was Gene Kelley from 'Singin' in the Rain'.

"It's real water." Elizabeth said.

"Baby, look who's coming up." Gabriella pointed.

"Mary Poppins!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

They soon found themselves in the classic London rooftops from 'Mary Poppins'. The Disney classic was a favorite of Troy and Gabriella's family. The car moved into the dark dangerous side of New York City. Elizabeth moved closer to her grandpa. The car stopped next to a bank.

"Hey Boss!" a gangster Audio-Animatronic called. "They're here!"

A human gangster came out from the bank with a gun in one hand and a bag of money in the other. Soon he was having a shoot out with members of an opposing gang. He the group's tour guide get out of the car so it could be his getaway vehicle. Just then the bank exploded terrifying both Elizabeth and Lanai. Both girls immediately wanted their mother. Elizabeth crawled over Coach Bolton while Lanai reached over from Troy's lap. Gabriella held both of the girls in her lap.

"Why is it that they always go to you when they're in tears?" Troy asked.

"Just wait until they're sixteen, that's when you'll be wanted by them." Gabriella explained.

"And then after I'm done comforting them, I'll be going after the creep who broke their heart." Troy stated.

Gabriella had to comfort the girls again through the 'Alien' scene. She covered both of their eyes when the aliens popped out every now and then. They then moved into a forest from 'Tarzan'.

"Look at the elephant, Mama." Elizabeth said.

After the return of their tour guide and the demise of the gangster, they found themselves in Munchkinland from the 'Wizard of OZ'. Troy pointed the Wicked Witch of East's feet sticking out from underneath Dorothy's house out to Elizabeth. Suddenly the Wicked Witch of the West appeared.

"Who killed my sister? Was it you?" she asked the guide.

"No, now be gone before someone drops a house on you!"

"Just try and stay out of my way, just try. I'll get you my little pretty and your little dog, too."

They witch did her iconic laugh before a red cloud appeared and cleared to show the witch had disappeared. Slowly, the munchkins began to appear telling them to follow the yellow brick road. As the car rounded the corner, Gabriella pointed out the beloved characters from the 'Wizard of OZ'.

"Mama, Toto!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Who's with him?"

"Dorothy!"

After the montage tribute to movies, everyone began to gather their belongings up. Troy picked Elizabeth up and followed his wife outside. As Gabriella placed Lanai in her stroller, the others were looking at the map to decide where to go next. Elizabeth latched herself onto her mother's leg. Gabriella smiled and patted her daughter's back gently.

"Babe, what time do we have to be at EPCOT?" Troy asked.

"Our reservations are at six." Gabriella answered. "I think we should leave her by five o'clock."

They all agreed to try and make the next showing of the Beauty and the Beast show. Before heading over, Gabriella made sure they had enough food for Elizabeth to munch on in case they didn't have time to grab something before she got too hungry. She also made sure there was another bottle for Lanai when she was ready for a nap.

"Ready?" Troy asked her.

"I think so." Gabriella agreed as they headed off.


	7. MGM Part Two

Gabriella held Elizabeth's hand while Troy pushed Lanai's stroller. Once they reached the theater, Troy parked the stroller and picked up Lanai. Elizabeth led everyone to find their seats. Gabriella helped directed her to an empty row.

"Why are we going to EPCOT, Mama?" Elizabeth asked as Gabriella helped her sit down in her lap.

"We're having dinner there." Gabriella answered.

"I thought we were going to the car place."

"We'll eat there the next time." Troy said as Elizabeth gave a pout. "Don't be sad, you'll like where we're eating, won't she Mommy?"

"Yes, you'll like it very much." Gabriella agreed.

"Tell me?"

"No, it's a surprise." Troy told his oldest daughter.

"Please?" Elizabeth asked giving her mother the Montez pout.

"That pout won't work on me, Baby-Doll." Gabriella told her smiling. "I'm the one who first made Daddy weak with it. So don't even try it."

"But I want to know."

"Well, it's a surprise." Gabriella stated kissing her gently as she turned the girl around in her lap to watch the show getting ready to start.

Half way through the show, Troy felt Lanai go heavy in his arms signaling she was sound asleep. Gabriella laughed and handed him Lanai's pacifier. Elizabeth was alert throughout the show. 'Beauty and the Beast' was her favorite movie.

After the show, the family got up and followed the sea of people out to the exit. Gabriella held Elizabeth's hand tightly so she wouldn't run off or get swept up by somebody. The adults met at Lanai's stroller. Troy gently placed the sleeping baby in the stroller and pulled the shade over to keep her out of the sun as she slept.

"Are you three going on Tower of Terror?" Gabriella asked Troy and his parents.

"I'm not." Mrs. Bolton stated.

"But you are." Troy told his wife.

"What?" Gabriella asked making sure she heard right.

"I'll take the girls through a couple stores." Mrs. Bolton said. "I'll try not to spoil them too much."

"See you later, Luce." Coach Bolton called.

"Be good for Grandma." Troy said to Elizabeth kneeling down to her level to kiss her gently.

"Ok." Elizabeth agreed. "Good luck, Mama!"

"Thanks, Baby." Gabriella said.

"Come on, Baby-Girl." Troy said pulling his wife along. "I might just let you hold my hand if you get too scared."

Gabriella laughed as she was led into the line. The area was made to be like a run down abandoned hotel from the 1930's. Coach Bolton had his video camera out catching candid moments.

"Your mother will never believe that you went on this." he told Gabriella.

"I can't believe I am either." Gabriella agreed laughing. "If anything happens, Elizabeth, La-La, Mommy loves you very much."

"Nothing is going to happen." Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're going to have the time of your life because your wonderful, not to mention, very adorable husband is going to be right next to you."

"And yet, no comfort at all."

Gabriella squealed when Troy began to tickle her. Troy chuckled as she squirmed in his arms. At this time, a few women, the same age as Gabriella, approached Troy. They asked for autographs and a picture. Gabriella moved to stand next to her father in law. She trusted her husband completely, but it always tore at her heart when girls and women would openly flirt with him right in front of her.

"So, there's a huge party at our place tonight. Care to join us?"

"Hold that thought." Troy stated. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"Party tonight?" Troy asked already knowing the answer.

"Can't, you've got a date for dinner with two little girls and your wife."

"Sorry ladies." Troy told his admirers. "But I've got a party with my family that requires my attendance."

Troy then walked over to rejoin his wife and father. He casually draped his arms across Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. The line began to move slowly towards the entrance. The hotel lobby was made to look like it did when the hotel closed. The line led them into the library where they were told the frightful story of why the hotel was the way it was.

"How many?" the bell hop asked once they reached the front of the line.

"Three." Coach Bolton answered.

"Row one."

"The front row?" Gabriella asked nervously as Troy gently pushed her forward.

"It'll be alright. I won't let you do anything."

"If I get sick, I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't." Troy stated. "You love me too much to do that."

The three got on their elevator along with the rest of their larger group. Gabriella sat in between Troy and Coach Bolton. Once everyone was settled in safely the elevator began to head up.

"How was it?" Mrs. Bolton asked meeting up with them later.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Gabriella answered truthfully.

"See I told you." Troy told her. "So where to next?"

"Playhouse Disney!" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"She's been waiting for you all to get off just to go see that with her mommy and daddy." Mrs. Bolton told them.

"Playhouse Disney it is." Troy agreed picking Elizabeth and putting her on his shoulder.


End file.
